Made To Last
by EyexLinerxWhore
Summary: Do you ever ponder the sparks we had? No explanation, just two madly in love wild cards playing against the odds.
1. Chapter 1

**Made To Last**

 _Title and summary are from the band Issues. No copyright infringement intended because let's face it, I'm a talentless hack. This was spawned from too many Baron feels and not being sure on how to spin the ending of my story Blue. The other idea still may get written for shits and giggles, but it's really kind of up in the air. Blah blah blah, here we go..._

* * *

Brennan Géroux was literally closing up shop. She had taken on a new part time position at a beauty salon not too far away from her job with WWE. She had taken the job on impulse, not considering she wouldn't be able to work backstage at NXT shows outside of the state of Florida. She figured NXT wasn't forever, despite having made some excellent new friends and met a man she thought she could've only conjured up in her dreams.

Punching in the three digit alarm code, Brennan exited the building, turning to lock the heavy glass door behind her. The salon was in a relatively safe, well lit area, but she still walked to her car with her keys between her fingers. Once inside she started her trusted, and actually clean Toyota Camry, causing the doors to lock automatically. Digging through her bag, she pulled out her iPod and cassette auxiliary cord, turning on the song she stopped at when she had made it to work.

Backing out of her parking spot, her mind drifted back to Baron. Wrestlemania 32, he'd won the Andre the Giant Battle Royal and with that win came his main roster debut. She was incredibly proud of and happy for him. He, of course, felt like it was about damn time. This set about some serious changes in the dynamic of their relationship. They would only be able to see each other maybe two days out of the week instead of every day if they so pleased. They would have to rely more heavily on technology as he'd be traveling the country.

At first, she thought the space would do them some good because even before his move to the main roster, he had been more jealous and borderline insecure than she had ever seen him. She had gotten banned from her favorite bar, then he tried to ban her from going to any place like that without him. He'd gotten chewed out for that one. They'd been arguing more than usual too. Citing neither of them having the time for the other. And with their shitty moods and attitudes, they'd seen very little of each other.

But she was driving to his place at his request because they "needed to figure their shit out", as he had put it. She was tired and her feet hurt and all she really wanted to do was to fall face first into the first moderately cushion-y soft thing she saw; the arms of his couch be damned.

She didn't know what to expect as she parked her car in front of his house. They hadn't really been on the best of terms, but they were still them, right? She loved that man more than she could put into words. She was trying to quell the bubbling anxiety that was filling her as she set about putting her electronic things away before she pulled the lever to pop the trunk. Grabbing her belongings, she walked to the back of the car grabbing her small leopard print rolling suitcase. She didn't have much at his place, especially not makeup, but she had enough to get by. The suitcase was in case things went south and she needed out of there as soon as possible.

 _'At least I didn't say it aloud. Unless the universe can read my mind, then I'm fucked.'_ She thought as she made her way to his door. She could hear his Great Dane, Xander, running to the door before she even turned the lock.

She got the door unlocked and pushed it open to be greeted by the massive gray dog. He was taller than her on his hind legs which was so much different from her mom's shih-tzu back home.

"Hey, Xander baby." She spoke as she patted him on the back, "Down. That's a good boy." She squatted down and scratched him behind his ears and gently stroked his head. When she stopped he darted away.

She stood, taking in a deep breath before pulling her suitcase and purse inside the house and locking the door. She took off her shoes leaving her feet in brightly colored ankle socks that seemed to clash with her outfit like the white sneakers she had been wearing; a black tank top body con dress and one of Baron's white dress shirts she had buttoned above her belly button and below her breasts.

She'd taken too long because Xander was back. She chuckled, "Alright, alright. I'm coming."

She followed the dog through the house and to the sliding glass door that lead out to a nice deck.

The sound of the door opening a bit made him turn his head in her direction. His brown eyes drank her in, from head to toe. Her braids were no longer blue, but two different shades of blonde split by a center part, one side a golden honey color, the other a golden platinum color. It suited her just as much as the blue did.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." He finally spoke as he turned his eyes back to the grill.

She stepped out of the house and walked towards him. He turned slightly, his left arm around her shoulders pulling her into him; her arms circling his waist, hands gripping the back of the t-shirt he was wearing. He dropped the tongs in his right hand, moving it to the back of her neck, holding her close. He kissed her on her temple and she felt herself swoon. They loosened each of their holds on each other, pulling back slightly. She stared up at him as his hand moved from her neck to her cheek. They leaned in and kissed. He readjusted his left arm dropping it to get a handful of her ass.

She pulled away having been kissed breathless, his hand still on her ass, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He placed another sweet kiss on her lips before turning his attention back to the grill. "Is that my shirt?" He asked as he flipped the cooking meat over.

"Yep."

"Looks good on you."

"Yeah?" She asked, her voice unintentionally low.

"Yeah." Another kiss. "You hungry?"

"I'm not gonna pass up having a steak."

"That's my girl." He smiled as he patted her on the ass.

His girl. Damn, that felt good to actually hear.

* * *

 _Yes, no, maybe so?_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers and shit, ya know?

* * *

Chapter 2

After a relatively quiet dinner, Brennan set about cleaning the kitchen since Baron had cooked. She stood, grabbing her plate then reached for his.

He lightly caught her right wrist in his left hand, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Pulling my weight since you cooked."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it." He spoke as he released her wrist.

She eyed him skeptically. What the hell was going on? They would usually switch off or split cleaning duties after dinner, so basically being told to sit on her butt was odd.

 _'What the hell has he done? Why is trying to kick me out of the kitchen? Oh my god, there's someone else and he's leaving me. I knew it. I fucking knew it.'_

He noticed the skeptical look on her face. "I promise I'm not up to anything. I know you've been at work all day and you're probably tired. I'm just trying to make things easier for the both of us tonight."

"Okay..." She dragged the word out still not completely convinced.

"I have a surprise for you upstairs."

"You sure you're not up to something?" If he had something to say, he could just flat out say it. He didn't need to butter her up or sugar coat anything.

"Positive. I know we need to talk, but I'd rather us do that while we're both relaxed so we don't go for each other's throats." He spoke as he dropped cutlery in the plastic basket in the dishwasher.

Brennan stood stock still staring at his back as he rinsed and put the used dishes in the dishwasher. He really was a handsome man, even from the back. His long dark hair was hanging loose past his broad muscular shoulders. His biceps slightly flexed as he moved around rinsing and loading the dishes. Even the smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose and the crinkles in the outer corners of his eyes and the display of dimples when he smiled were attractive; it made him seem almost boyish. And yet, there was still something so mysterious; dark that bordered on being menacing about him. It was probably his broody, smart ass demeanor and being heavily tattooed that threw people off. He definitely wasn't the boy from next door. He was the boy that got the shotgun pulled on him when he walked his dates to the door solely based on how he looked.

That was just another thing that made him and Brennan work. She wasn't afraid to blaze her own path. She wasn't afraid to stand out in a crowd. She wasn't afraid to love and fuck and fight with him or for him. Damn anyone who tried to change her or make her feel less than. She was clear about who she was and the things that she wanted.

"What's this surprise you have in store?"

He closed the dishwasher after adding detergent, "It's in the master bathroom." He stared at her, studied her. Those surprisingly, unusual whiskey in the sunlight eyes studied him as well.

He folded his arms over his chest, but stood there silently. She wasn't getting any kind of off putting vibes from him or his stoic face, so she exited the kitchen, going upstairs to his bedroom. She was removing his shirt and her jewelry when he came into the room with her suitcase and purse.

"Going on a trip?" He joked.

She turned slowly as she pulled the hair tie that was holding her braids in a high ponytail. She sighed at the release of tension on her scalp. The small sound made him stir on the inside.

"No. Why do you ask?" She spoke pulling her braids back up into a loose messy bun.

He watched her muscles work as she twisted and wrapped her braids into the messy ball. He shook his head as to say it was nothing. She dropped her tattooed arms to her sides, her hands audibly slapping the outside of her full thighs.

"When'd you get that?" He pointed at the tattoo directly beneath her right collarbone.

She was wondering when he'd notice. It really had been awhile since he'd seen her; and even longer since he'd seen her in any clothing that wasn't a t-shirt and jeans.

"About a month ago."

He approached her, reaching out with his left hand to slowly slip both the straps of her bra and dress from her shoulder. His fingertip ghosted over the elongated script of her tattoo which read 'Unapologetic'.

She reached out for him, her hands on his narrow hips under his shirt. His skin was smooth, warm and taut where he was muscled, but he still managed to be soft. She ran her hands up along his ribs causing him to draw in a shaky breath. She smiled inwardly. It was instant gratification knowing she still affected him. She hadn't felt that way in awhile.

He drew both of his hands up and rested them along either side of her neck. He tipped her head back slightly, staring into warm brown depths surrounded by a ring of dark green littered with flecks of darker brown, black and gold; to kiss her. Her eyes closed slowly as she realized he was going to capture her lips again. He felt her move to pull him closer, making him reluctantly pull away.

"Your water is getting cold." He spoke with their lips just barely touching. He pulled away just enough to see confusion then realization on her face.

"You're not trying to avoid the real reason I'm here, are you?"

"No. We need this just as much as we need to talk."

She took in a deep breath and exhaled it. To say she was anxious was an understatement. How could she not be? Her mind immediately went to the place where Baron...

 _'Hmm, 'Baron', is he not Tommy anymore, Bren?'_

A place where they potentially wouldn't exist anymore. Was that why he was drawing this out? To let her down easy?

"Why don't you go take off your makeup and catch a shower? I'm gonna let X out one last time before I join you in the tub."

"You're not going to shower with me?"

He chuckled, his voice dropping an octave, "I'd never pass up that opportunity, flower."

He kissed her forehead then her lips. She watched him leave the room, sliding her straps back up on her shoulder with her left hand.

If he was going to break her heart, he sure was going out of his way to be a malicious asshole about it. First dinner, then a surprise bath? What the hell was going on?

 _'Maybe he's going to propose.'_ She laughed out loud at that. Not because it was a far-fetched idea; she honestly could spend the rest of her life with him, but not with how things had been. She loved that man in ways she couldn't describe. She'd never felt that way about anyone, ever. When she was with him, she was at ease. Her mind, body and spirit were at peace, even when shit was going sideways like it had been. It was quite the conundrum, being anxious as fuck about what could happen, but at the same time calm and just wanting him near.

She shook her head and entered the master bathroom. She chuckled again. No cliches here. She walked over to the tub, putting her hand in the water. It was still hot. If she knew him like she thought she did, he filled the thing up with the hot water on full blast and let it fill the tub. She saw jasmine and lavender bubble bath sitting by the faucet against the back wall of the tub.

Brennan removed her clear contacts then set about taking off her makeup and cleansing her face. She applied a moisturizer then began removing her socks, then her dress. He walked in as she unclasped her bra. She glanced at him over her shoulder before she stepped towards his shower and turned the knobs so the water would warm.

He took four steps before he was on her. He turned her around to face him, her bra straps slipping from her shoulders. He pulled her bra from her arms and away from her body, dropping it on the floor to his right.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" His hands slipped down and cupped her lace covered ass, lifting her. Her arms went around his neck.

"You tell me all the time." The fingers on her right hand were massaging his scalp.

"Mmm." He ran his right hand from her ass to her back then back down to her thigh, kissing her tattoo. "I still feel like I should tell you more often. I should just talk more often." He tapped her on her thigh, loosening his grip on her, setting her feet on the floor. He slid her black lace panties from her hips, dropping to his knees, kissing her stomach. Her eyes slowly closed as she ran her hand through his hair. He reached up and around her, over the curve of her hips; his large hand splayed along the curve where her back met her butt, pulling her naked body closer to him making her chuckle.

"Fuck, I've missed you." He mumbled between the kisses and nibbles he left on her smooth skin.

She pushed him back loosening his grip on her. The small smile on her lips lit up her face and those eyes he almost always found himself getting lost in. She bent at the waist kissing him, "Tell me more about it in the shower before we run out of hot water."

* * *

Review and shit, ya know?


	3. Chapter 3

_Last Chapter y'all. I love Baron, okay? I am Baron Corbin T-R-A-S-H. Insert usual disclaimers and what not._

* * *

Chapter 3

There wasn't much talk between the two of them while they were in the shower. There was however the sounds of their quick, but passionate tryst. It was the first time they had been intimate in a few months by Brennan's estimation. And the meeting of their bodies wasn't a gentle, tender joining; it was raw, emotional and borderline animalistic in a short amount of time. She had the faintest of light purple marks forming on her hips from Tommy's tight grip from both of the positions they had been in; up against the granite and when he roughly took her from behind. There was the blooming beginnings of hickies along the tops of her breast and her neck was rubbed a shade of pink from his beard. Meanwhile his back was sporting the after effects of her short nails scratching his skin; his thighs and forearms were lightly decorated in crescent moon shaped indentations. Both of them had kiss swollen lips and mildly sated expressions on their faces. It was just enough to take some of the edge off.

After soaping up then rinsing off, he helped her into the bath; the water was still surprisingly warm as he joined her. The tub was large enough for Tommy's legs to be straight out in front of him, on either side of Brennan's hips; her feet were in his lap.

She was tired. The water from the tub relaxed her sore muscles. He watched her as she closed her eyes and slipped lower into the water, just so it covered the tops of her shoulders. He was absently massaging her right foot and ankle. She sighed as she opened her eyes then straightened herself.

"First you feed me, then you dick me down now you rub my feet? How in the hell did I get so lucky?" The teasing lilt in her voice matched the sleepy, but teasing glint in her eyes.

He chuckled, shaking his head as he switched to her left foot and ankle.

She watched him intently. He wasn't looking at her. He was more focused on the distorted image of their bodies under the water. She knew that look. He was thinking; thinking of how to express himself without her potentially flying off the handle at him. She was relaxed. He could set the bathroom on fire and she didn't think she'd move.

"Are you ready to talk about why you really asked me to come over?" She spoke quietly after a few moments. With her already struggling to stay awake, she didn't want to wait until the morning to talk. They could do this now and it would be like ripping off a band aid and then they could work on fixing what may or may not be broken.

He exhaled deeply through his nose before speaking, "I'm scared as hell being with you."

"What?" She was awake now. What the hell did that even mean? Her mind didn't get to finish jumping to conclusions before he started speaking again.

"Ever since the day I finally approached you in the bar, I never thought I'd have a chance to be more than just a friend. A woman like you had to have men lining up to be with her. There was no way you could ever be into me. I tried to tell myself all of these things even as I approached you, but then we talked and started hanging out and somewhere along the way I just knew you and I were inevitable. Even with all the shit that went down in the beginning." He sighed before continuing, "And then I fell in love with you. And all of a sudden I felt like I was drowning; like I was going to have to fight every person that ever looked your way. Like any little thing would drive you away. And I couldn't stop feeling this way. I couldn't just flip the switch and turn it off. I felt like if I did, I would stop caring altogether and if I stopped caring, you'd notice and you'd be gone and I didn't and still don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

She rapidly blinked her eyes, her eyebrows creased in confusion. Why didn't he understand? What more could she do to make him see? Was she not loving enough towards him? Did she not express all the ways she felt about him clearly enough? Did he feel like she was neglecting him and his feelings?

"You think I don't feel the same way about you? You work with a girl that you used to hook up with. And then what about the crazy one that couldn't take a hint? You travel all over the country with women willing to do God knows what to be with you. You don't think I worry that you'll find someone else out there? When have I ever given the impression that I was ever going anywhere?" She pushed herself up slightly, before leaning forward, somewhat crawling towards him to straddle his waist, "I'm here, Tom. I've been here for awhile now. I'm not fucking going anywhere unless you're done with me. I fucking love you and it kills me to know that you feel like I would leave you after all we've been through. I wouldn't. I'm not. You're stuck with me until you decide you don't want to be anymore. And if that time is now, you can end us... And if it's not the end, you can just continue on this ride with me."

"I'm not fucking letting you go anywhere." He wrapped his arms around her, his left hand reaching up to grip the back of her neck, pulling her forward so her forehead would rest on his. "You're mine, B. And I'm yours as long you want me, baby. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm terrified of losing you. I'm freaking out about the distance and the time we aren't getting to spend together. I don't want it to drive a wedge between us." He pecked her on the lips, still holding her close as he closed his eyes.

She was savoring the way their bodies felt together. The way he was peppering kisses on her anywhere he could.

"I'm way stronger than you give me credit for." She chuckled albeit wryly. "We'll make it work, Tommy. We always we do. We just gotta keep this up. We have to keep talking, even if we do need a simmering down period to sort our thoughts. Stop scaring the shit out of me and making me wonder if we've made it to the end of us." She rested her hand on chest lightly running her palm up and down above his heart, "Besides, you're probably the only man on the planet with the balls to be with someone like me." She pulled back slightly to look into his deep brown eyes, kissing him on the bridge of the nose before engaging in a passionate kiss.

He spoke against her lips, "You were made for me, I feel that in my soul."

She pulled back, "That scares you too, doesn't it?" She cupped his cheek in her right hand, as she gently ran her thumb along his skin, his beard lightly poking at her pinky.

"A little bit." He quietly admitted as he really focused in her face.

She leveled and matched his gaze, he was a heartbreaker. She honestly could not get it through her mind how he could be so rugged and bad ass and still at the same time be as cuddly and comforting as a teddy bear. It definitely was that softness in combination with the dimples he rarely showed others and the abundance of freckles across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose that did the trick; it was a strange balance.

"It's nice to know I'm not alone." She finally responded just as quietly as he had admitted.

"You'll never be as long as I'm around. We'll make this last. We both know better than to let a good thing go."

A half smile graced her lips which made her own dimple make an appearance. She leaned in closer to his lips, "I love..."

Her words were cut off by another passionate kiss from him. It stole her breath away. The flutters in his heartbeat as they kissed and the quiet giggles they shared were clear indicators. She could feel it pooling inside of her; the familiar, yet calming warmth of the spark between them. A small part of her wondered if he felt it too. After a few more shared kisses, the look on his face and his body language told her all she needed to know. He felt it too. And she felt the release of the anxiety she had been holding on to.

Sometimes shit gets rough in relationships. They knew that their relationship was no different. And in some situations like theirs, love, communication and compromise aren't enough to keep a couple together, but it was for them; those were some of the cornerstones to them. They were lucky in that respect And despite all the other outside interference from former lovers and them being too damn stubborn for their own good, they were still together and more committed to each other than ever. They were going to be okay. Even if they had to have another long night session of do it yourself therapy to make it last.

* * *

 _Yay? Nay? Cheesy? (A little bit, I think, but whatever.) I'm going to post the picture that inspired this little story on my tumblr if anyone is interested. As always thanks for reading and please please leave a review. I like reading your thoughts._


	4. Chapter 4

_Well, disregard the note in the last chapter. This may or may not be the last chapter with these two, but I had something written and I thought it would be cute to show more of their dynamic when they're on good terms. All those disclaimers and nonsense. I'm not even sure Baron went to Australia... I just know WWE was there not to long ago. Whatever, fight me about it. This wasn't proofread or anything by anyone but me so any odd wording or misspellings or missing words or funky comma splices and shit are all my own doing. Now, let's get to reading!  
_

* * *

Chapter 4

Things between Tom and Brennan had been back on track since their heart to heart in his bathtub. They had both held true to keeping the lines of communication open, as well as spending the little bit of time they did have on his off days, together. She had since moved in with him and Xander and that also made things a little bit easier on them.

"Tommy!" Brennan yelled as she entered their hotel room in Texas. Not receiving a response, she smiled to herself. _'He's gonna lose his shit.'_ She thought as she looked at the bag she had full of surprises for him.

Brennan decided she was going to spend some of her vacation time on the road with Tommy. They were currently spending a few days in Texas where she could visit one of her best friends as well as spend some quality time with him since he had gotten the call up and drafted to Smackdown. She wanted to do one of their favorite things together while they were there; go to a ball game.

Forty five minutes later, Tom walked into the hotel room. "Bren?" He asked sitting a few different bags down from his small trip out shopping.

"You rang, my dear?" She spoke as she flipped the light off while exiting the bathroom.

"I didn't know if you were here or not."

She nodded at him slightly. "What did you get?" She asked as she peaked into his bags.

His lips lifted in one corner, smirking as he watched her reach for the bags, "Just some things. Get out of there." He playfully slapped at her hands.

"Well since you won't share, I got you something."

"Really? What'd you get me?"

She had her back to him, but she knew he was partially sitting on the table, arms folded across his midsection with a small smile playing at his lips. She knew that just by the sound of his voice as he asked the question.

She squatted down to unzip suitcase and pulled out an opaque plastic bag reminiscent of the ones you would get from a shoe place like Foot Locker or Vans.

He watched her intently, his curiosity slowly rising as she rustled through the bag then dropped the receipt back in her suitcase. He made more money than she did, not that it mattered, but when she had it she did like to spend it on him. Not that there was much he wanted or needed for, but he knew it was her way of showing him affection and that she was thinking of him.

"I got you a lot of stuff." She spoke approaching him back at the table as she handed him the bag.

He pulled out a Kansas City Royals snapback, two t-shirts, a his and hers type of deal even though she wasn't a Royals fan and a jersey.

"What's this?" He questioned as he pulled out an envelope from the bottom of the bag.

"You'll have to open it and see."

He carefully opened the envelope and gave her a questioning glance.

"You got me tickets to a Rangers' game?" He was slightly confused.

She smiled at him, "Look who they're playing." She stood back and mimicked his earlier pose.

He really looked at the tickets and a small smile broke out on his face, "Brennan!" The excitement in his voice was undeniable as he pulled her into a hug before kissing her repeatedly. They were playing the Royals.

"I'm taking you with me." He said as she started laughing at him.

"Well, I didn't buy two so you could go alone."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." She said as he hugged her tightly.

* * *

"Let's go get barbecue or something to eat." He said as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. They had just left Globe Life Park where the Royals had won their game against the Rangers.

She wrapped her arm around his waist as he playfully pulled her down the street, "We've been eating all day." She complained.

"You had a freakin' ice cream cone and licorice. You need food, sustenance." He told her pulling her along. "Besides, it's not like you don't like barbecue."

"Well, I never said anything like that, sir. I'm actually really surprised you haven't turned into a damn pulled pork sandwich or something." She joked.

He smiled at her as they made the mile walk down to a relatively popular barbecue place. The pair chatted and joked around while they ate. They paid their bill then headed out to hail a cab back to their hotel instead of walking back in the dark.

Once inside the cab, Tom told the driver where to go before turning his attention back to his lady, who was staring out of the window on her side of the cab.

He reached over and grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. At the contact of their fingers slipping together, she slid over to the middle section of the backseat to be closer to him.

"Did you have fun today?" She asked quietly.

"Of course I did. I got to see my favorite baseball team play and win, just had some really good food and I got to spend it all with my gorgeous girlfriend." He told her as he kissed her temple.

"And your gorgeous girlfriend spent most of the day having to death glare, bitch face and blatantly molest her gorgeous boyfriend in front of every woman that had the ovaries to look at or approach you." She joked.

He had to hold back a smile. He was amused and a little bit aroused by her display of aggressiveness and being territorial over him. Jealousy and insecurity had been a rough spot for them in the past, but today it seemed like the vultures were out for him. She hadn't shown that _he-is-mine-and-I'll-rip-your-face-off-if-you-even-try_ side in a long time. It was an unexpected surprise and he was even more surprised it didn't piss him off with how she was acting.

"What? Why do you have that goofy look on your face?" She asked taking notice of him.

"Just thinking about how you were acting all territorial and protective today."

Her cheeks flushed as she spoke barely above a whisper, "Was it bad? I'm sorry." She shook her head slightly, glancing at him, "I don't know what came over me. I just wanted us to have a good day and I felt like these really beautiful _'everything is better in Texas'_ women were gawking at you, and I don't know. I lost it a little bit, I guess."

The cab stopped in front of their hotel. Tom pulled out a twenty and told the driver to keep the change. The pair walked through the lobby hand in hand making their way to the bank of elevators. They both stayed quiet until they got to the room.

"It wasn't bad at all, actually." He slid the key in the lock and pulled it out quickly waiting for the light to flash green, giving them entrance to their room. He let her walk in first before he closed and locked the door behind him.

She shrugged out of her denim jacket before toeing out her vans. He made his way over and stood in front of her. Her hazel eyes immediately looked up into a pair of brown ones. She expected to find anger, but she saw playfulness.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" She spoke as she stepped away from him to sit on the bed.

His expression didn't change. He got down on his knees in front of her and put his hands on her thighs.

"You are fucking beautiful."

"Thomas…"

"I'm not bullshitting. You are the only woman in that entire fucking ball park that had my attention. And I think you know that." He told her while cupping her face in his hands.

"You always say that and I believe you, Bear, I do. Then I see how other chicks check you out. I see the dirty looks they give me and my fucking blood starts boiling."

He rolled his eyes, "So what? I know for a fact you don't give a shit what those people think. Besides, I have to put up with that shit too. You're oblivious to it and you always have been. What is it you always tell me?" He pretended to think as they both spoke, him imitating her voice, "They don't matter. I have the only man's attention that I want." He leaned up and kissed her before getting up off the floor.

He turned to go to the other side of the bed, but she grabbed his hand making him stop. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, causing him immediately to wrap his arms around her middle.

"You're too good to me." She said quietly. He pulled away slightly to look at her.

"Just good, huh?" He joked as he rubbed her back before resting his hands on her hips.

"I love you so much. And I don't know how I got so lucky."

"Well, you're pretty persistent…" He joked earning him a small pinch.

She chuckled, "You pursued me, ya jackass."

"I'm so happy you're in my life. Through the ups and the downs and all of the shit that comes along with being in a relationship." He said as he walked them toward the table where all the bags he had gotten from shopping the day before were sitting. She had her back to the table as he rummaged through them with one hand. She pressed a feather light kiss to his covered collarbone before pressing further into him and resting her forehead against his neck.

He involuntarily readjusted his arm around her, "Shit." He muttered causing her to chuckle again. She grabbed his arm and placed it back around her.

"Whatever it is, it can wait." She pulled him into a passionate kiss before he lifted her up and carried her to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Tommy woke up and made his way over to the table. He found the small blue bag he was looking for. He pulled the matching blue box from the bag and opened it taking out the small black velvet box. He glanced over at the bed seeing her sleeping soundly. He smiled to himself. He was going to do this.

He closed the boxes and put them back in the bag and closed his hand around the ring before laying it on the side table and getting back in bed. She shifted slightly feeling the bed dip under his weight. She turned over to cuddle into his side. She lightly ran her hand up and down his stomach with her eyes closed.

"You totally aren't asleep anymore." He whispered trying not to laugh.

"How do you know?" She asked, her voice more raspy than usual from sleep.

"One, you just answered me. And two, you're feeling me up."

She smiled then and opened her eyes to look at him, "Good morning." She told him as she kissed him sweetly.

"Good morning. I have something for you."

"Really? This early in the morning?" She questioned not really knowing what time it was.

"Yeah." He rolled over, grabbing the ring in his left hand; the ring in his fist.

"What is it?" She asked trying to contain her excitement while still cuddled into his side. He grabbed the ring between his forefinger and thumb of his right hand and held it slightly above their heads. It was a rose gold band with a medium lotus flower on top with a pink diamond in the middle and three small leafs on either side of band with diamonds inside of them.

A sharp inhale of breath escaped her, "Oh my god, Tommy." Her hand half way covering her mouth and resting on her chin.

"How would you feel about becoming Mrs. Thomas Pestock?" He lowered his arm as he turned his head slightly to look at her.

"Are you serious right now?" She asked sitting up, looking at him.

He laughed then, "I'm holding the ring in my hand right now. Yeah, I'm serious. If you're not into it…"

"Ugh, Tommy! We're half naked in bed and you're proposing to me?"

He smiled lifting his arm again, glancing from her to the ring. "It's a really nice ri…"

She turned his face towards her and kissed him passionately, "I would absolutely love to become Mrs. Thomas Pestock." She was a little bit breathless after breaking the kiss.

"I knew it! Didn't doubt you for a second." He joked as he slipped the lotus flower shaped ring on her left ring finger.

She playfully smacked him on the chest, causing him to make a growling noise as he rolled over on top of her.

"I really hope you don't end up regretting this decision."

"I've had that ring since I got back from my trip to Australia. And I was going to propose to you at the Amigo the Devil show, but decided against it."

Her mouth comically hung open at the admission. That concert had been a few months ago.

He used the knuckle of his index finger to close her mouth, "I just figured spontaneously proposing would be better. I know how much you love surprises." He teased as he attacked her lips and neck with kisses. "I love you and I want the world to know that. I'm ready to take this next step with you."

"Brennan Pestock... Has an odd ring to it." She chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her. "And I love you too."

"That's right, I was waiting for you to acknowledge that. Otherwise, I was taking my fucking ring back."

"Nope. It's my ring now."

He paused briefly taking in the sparkle in her eyes and the small smile gracing her face. It was definitely worth everything they'd been through. Even the amusing little incident the day prior.

"It is. And I hope it stays right there forever."

"You're so corny." She replied with a huge smile which he returned before he kissed her again and started up another round of being tangled up in each other and the sheets

* * *

 _Had to give my favorites a little bit better of a sappy happy ending for my own selfish reasons. Let me know what you thought!_


End file.
